Given the proliferation of handheld mobile computing devices, the size and bulkiness of the mobile device has become an important factor in enhancing their usefulness and making them more attractive for users. Also, since a user may be utilizing a number of mobile devices at one time, it is important to minimize the size of the mobile device. Therefore since space is at a premium on the handheld device, it is desirable to reduce unnecessary circuitry on the handheld device. Additionally, users are constantly desiring new features and functionality from the handheld devices which may require additional circuitry. The amount of circuitry present on the handheld device can also contribute to causing overheating of the device and may therefore be problematic.
It would therefore be advantageous for a manufacturer of handheld mobile devices to provide such a lightweight handheld device that includes minimal circuitry but does not jeopardize the performance of the device.